


She Used To Be Mine

by Agentgreyvers



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a waitress, F/F, Gay, Hopless gays, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara Danvers as a mother, Kara Danvers is Gay, Kara has a daughter, Kara is a single mother, Kara is a waitress, Lena Luthor is gay, Lena as a doctor, Lena is a Doctor, Lesbian, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Nia is a waitress, Waitress - Freeform, Waitress musical, single mother, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentgreyvers/pseuds/Agentgreyvers
Summary: Waitress the musical AU.Kara owns a diner and serves all her baked good, shes a single mum raising her daughter Astra. One day when bored Astra finds her mothers diary and finds out all about her mother and her doctor's affair when she was pregnant.(Basically Kara is a waitress falls pregnant and ends up having an affair with her doctor, Dr. Luthor and 16 years later Kara's daughter reads about it in her diary.)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers & Nia Nal, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Karlena - Relationship, Querl Dox & Nia Nal, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Sanvers, Supercorp - Relationship, kara/lena
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. What's Inside

WHAT'S INSIDE?  
(1)

Shoes scruff along the floor in an attempt to make time slow down, the cuffs of worn sweaters brush against the wall as gentle fingers trace the details of the hard walls. The maze of corridors seem to be endless to the brunette teen. Of course she knows these walls well enough that she could walk through them blindfolded but when your mum tells you that you can’t meet your friends because no one can pick you up even though you could just walk back makes you wish the walls of this memorable cage would just swallow her up.

Pushing the door open Astra sighs and heavily walks to the small arm chair in the corner of the stuffy office. Blue eyes scan the room and land on a small bookshelf, looking at the clock and see that she still has a couple hours to spare until her mother finishes work at the diner. Her mum, Kara owns a small diner that everyone in town loves, she named it after Astra and runs it with the help of her sister Alex and her friends Nia and Brainy.   
  
Standing up she walks over to the books and looks to see what she can snoop around in, there's just boring books on business, some travel books that have definitely not been used by her mother and some poetry books. Astra was going to give up and go sit back down when blue eyes caught sight of a worn book that doesn’t look like any of the others at all. Pulling it out she gently opens it, the spins creaking slightly, worn pages flip as handwritten entries flash past as she flips through pages and pages. It’s not till she sees her name that she realises that this is her mother's diary from before she was born. She closes the book and looks around expecting someone to burst through the doors and tell her off for snooping around in someone personal things however a slight buzzing just blanketed her and muffled sounds of the day’s busy work was going on out front. 

Looking down at the book once again she thinks for a moment before putting the book down and turning back around to settle on the armchair and contemplating what she will watch on her iPad. But as she sits there the book just keeps catching her eye and before she really understands what she is doing she puts her iPad away and replaces it with her mother's old diary.

  
  


**_16 years earlier_ **

**_My hands pluck the things I know that I'll need  
I take the sugar and butter from the pantry  
I add the flour to begin what I am hoping to start  
And then it's down with the recipe   
And bake from the heart_ **

Today has been so exhausting that I wanted to just sleep on the diner floor. Alex, Nia and I were run ragged. J’onn the owner of the diner came in today and just damned so much he’s honestly one of the most picky people Kara has ever met. He wanted his food in a certain order, juice in the right time, right cup honestly it was exhausting. And there was the big thing that she felt so sick all day and couldn't concentrate. She told Maggie that they were serving ‘Deep Shit pie’ and honestly thought she was going to kill me. 

I was serving my tables when an overwhelming feeling of nausea erupted in me and I just had to run to the bathroom, I heard Alex calling my name as I rushed past everyone. Bursting through the doors I threw myself to the toilet where I promptly threw everything I had eaten previously up. Groaning I wipe my mouth, flush and stand to turn and see the worried faces of Alex and Nia behind me.

“You okay there kid you’ve been looking like you were going to vomit for hours” Alex said watching me as I rinse my mouth out. I try not to acknowledge her and just smile and accept the tissues Nia was handing me.   
  
“You do look kinda pale Kara are you sure you’re okay?” sighing Kara turns to look away from the two woman   
“I’m fine, I’m just feeling queasy, it happens in the morning recently” Kara turns around when there's just silence filling the room.   
Alex is just staring at her   
“What, quit looking at me like that” Kara says looking offended.   
“How long?” Alex interrupts.   
“What? What do you mean?” the blonde responds. Alex takes a step closer   
“Kar, how long have you been feeling sick in the morning for?” Kara screws her face up “I don't know why you care so much but like a week I guess why?” she asks.

Alex looks at Kara with soft eyes, trying to think how best it is to tell her little sister what she thinks is going on with her.  
“Kara when did you last have your period” it was then that Nia finally catches on and looks at Kara with wide eyes and mumbles “oh wow” Kara starts to stutter and ask reply to her sister “Like over a month ago I don’t know I don’t remember” she huffs out.   
“Kara I think you’re pregnant, let me go get my bag I think I have a test in my bag” she turns to leave “Alex why the hell do you have a pregnancy test you’re gayer than pride.” Alex laughs “For moments like this young one, this is why I have pregnancy tests” she taps Nia on the nose and leaves.   
“She does know that she’s not that much older right?” Nia laughs and turns to Kara who is just staring into space. “Hey Kara you okay there doll?” when Kara didn't even move an inch “Kara, hello...earth to Kara?” Nia waves her hands in front of Kara’s face. Alex returns with her bag and waves a test in the air “I knew I had one in there somewhere. Right here you go. Lets go and see if you’re having a baby.” Kara blinks and looks at the test Alex is taking out the box. Her eyes start to swell with un-shed tears that threaten to spill over.   
“In three minutes we will know. So take this and in you go, we will be here the whole time.” She smiles at her sister and pushes her toward the toilet.   
“Nia can you read the instructions please.” Alex asks leaning against the door.   
“Oh yeah of course,Hágase la prueba de embarazo y orine con el extremo de la varilla.” Before she can carry on she's cut off by Alex “In English Nia” she shakes her head “Oh right...uh, do not stick into your vagina” she smiles and puts the instructions back in the box. “Thanks Nia”

They wait and someone bangs on the door and Maggie’s voice can be heard telling them to get out of the toilet and do their jobs serving the customers and Alex promptly tells her to stick a pie where the sun don’t shine and just laughs when Maggie tells her that they will lose their jobs and Alex responds telling her to do her best and all you here is Maggie huff and leave.

Just then the toilet doors open and Kara walks out holding the pregnancy test at arm's length.  
“I can’t look, I can't do this.” Kara starts to say her breathing spreading up and Alex comes to her side immediately, “Hey it’s okay we’re here you’re family is here okay.” Kara nods. Nia turns to them “When do you think this happened?” she says sitting on the bathroom side. Kara just sighs and rolls her eyes “Probably when I was stupid enough to sleep with my husband” and Alex grimaces “Yeah always a bad choice, but why did you do it then?” the red head asks “Because I was stupid enough to get drunk in that stupid little red dress” Nia gasps “Oh I love that red dress” Kara shoots her a glare “Not the time Nia” and Nia mumbles out a timid “Sorry” and just before anyone could say anything the timer went off. All of them stopped, frozen in place. Seconds ticked by seeming like a lifetime before Kara picks it up and just stares down at the test.   
“So what does it say?” Nia asks and Alex nods “Yeah is it negative.”

Kara takes a seconds before looking up at them  
“No it’s positive.”   
  


The silence left in the bathroom is deafening, their lives are about to forever change.


	2. The Negative.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra goes on to read more about when her mother, Kara found out she was pregnant. And we're also introduced to Doctor Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it just as much as I am enjoying writing it. Hearing Supergirl is ending after the 6th season is gutting. At least we still have our fandom. Please like and comment it really helps. And once again this hasn't been edited by anyone else all mistakes are my own.

The Negative   
(2)   
  
  


Astra, breathes out heavily and gets up to root through her bag to find the drink and left over chocolate bar she had in her bag. She sits back down in the armchair that sinks too much, a sign they need a new one. Picking up the diary again she looks back to the office door alert that someone could walk in at any moment. Letting a short pause pass the girl is sure no one is coming to interrupt her and she opens the diary once again. 

She never really knew what happened when her mum was pregnant with her, she was told stories about how her mother planned to raise her by herself and had a lot of help from people she now calls family. And her mother always gets slightly sad when talking about that period of her life. Astra always believed it was because that was the time that her mother left her father. She was always told that her mother finding out she was pregnant was the best thing that ever happened to her but reading her mother diary it doesn’t seem that way yet. Taking a big bite from her chocolate bar Astra starts reading again.

  
  


_ 16 years earlier _

_ I thought you don't sleep with your husband much anymore? _

_ Well, I - (sigh) he got me drunk. I do stupid things when I drink, like — sleep with my husband.  _

_ Honey, we've all made that mistake! _

  
  


Alex and Nia stare at each other as the bathroom door slams shut after Kara rushed out the room as if there was a fire. Alex picks up the pregnancy test that was discarded on the floor and looks at the two bold lines that have changed the course of their futures.    
“Should we follow her?” Nia breaks the silence suddenly. Alex shoves the test back into her bag and nods to Nia “Come on, lets go”.

The two women follow out the bathroom calling after Kara.   
“Kara you can’t run away from this!” Alex shouts out ignoring the pointed looks from customers littered around the diner. Kara laughs putting her apron back on and walking to the serving station and picks up two orders.   
“Ah but watch me, I’m not running away, I'm working. I got a lot to work for now.” She smiles placing the two plates down on the table to the awaiting customers and apologies for the delay before turning back around to go gather more orders.

Nia follows suit picking up her own orders for her section. Alex however, stays leaning against the counter.    
“I mean Kara you’ve just had some pretty intense news you can go home.” Alex says suggesting her sister takes it easy for the day.    
“Hey no she can’t be the best waitress out of the lot of you and we were busy today” Maggie calls out from behind the kitchen window.   
“And while you’re here Danvers serve your damn section!” She huffs out before ringing the bell again to really make sure she had Alex’s attention. The redhead flips Maggie “The food isn’t going to run away and neither are the customers by the looks of it” she says glancing over to the elderly couple planted at the back.   
“Look I get the concern but I need to work and I’ll keep working until I can’t and if you don’t mind I have to go serve J’onn his eggs and ham with the tomatoes on a separate plate. The damn picky old man.” She huffs out moving past Alex hands full. Alex just sighs and picks up her own plates taking them over to the awaint customers. 

Setting down the eggs and ham Kara then places the tomatoes away from the eggs knowing full well that J’onn won’t eat it that way.   
“Here you go Mr. Jones, do you need anything else?” Kara asks with a smile on her face. The older man shakes his head. Kara is just about to leave when J’onn grabs her wrist.    
“Actually dear, stay with me while I read the horoscopes. I know a lot of people don’t believe in them and think they are silly but me, I love them. Always had. So what's your star sign?” Kara laughs lightly “Come on J’onn I got customers to serve.” she says waving her arms around showing him all the people waiting for their pies.    
“Yes, well while your pies are delicious they can wait. Come on. Entertain an old man will you.” J’onn grimes his skin wrinkling around his eyes, years of life carved into his skin. Sighing Kara sits down opposite the man”Fine, five minutes and that is it. I can’t lose this job.” she says plopping into the metal chair. “You won’t lose your job. I own this place, remember. So star sign.” shaking her head Kara answers “I’m a Gemini, May 25th” J’onn hums and skims the pages before speaking. “Ahh here we go ‘Instead of asking friends for advice on how to fatten up your rapidly thinning piggy bank, ask an expert. Friends are who you should talk to about your love life, work hassles, and other personal issues.’ Oh now this is telling. Is this true.? You’re having money issues?” he asks being nosey. Kara smiles slightly “Let’s just say life is about to get more expensive from now.” J’onn nods his head in understanding.

“Why don’t you compete in the baking contest in march, entries are still open.” he says “Your pies are no competition, they’d sweep the floor.” he laughs which makes Kara in turn smile too. “I don’t know J’onn, it’s a lot of money that I can’t really afford right now. Thank you though. Really. But I gotta get back to work” and with that she stands and gets back to her work.

Alex and Nia are filling up condiment bottles when Kara walks back over and leans against the counter.   
“How do you talk to him so easily? He makes me so flustered and always makes me remake his food,”Nia says nervously. Kara just laughs “I don’t know he’s not that bad he’s just grumpy just don’t take his shit. Apparently, I remind him of someone who used to be in his life” she shrugs and winks.   
“What were you guys talking about?” Alex asks quickly, changing the ketchup bottle to mustard before Nia could pour the wrong condiment in the wrong bottle.   
“Oh nothing really, he was reading me my horoscope, apparently I shouldn't talk to you all about my financial states. I also think he knows I’m pregnant? I don’t know but then he suggested I entered the baking contest ‘Summer state baking’ but I can’t afford it.” Kara shrugs trying to act like it doesn’t matter.   
“I could lend you the money, I’m your sister, you can take time paying me back. God knows your deadbeat husband won’t” Alex scoffs.   
“Yeah I know. But I can’t take money from you really. Thank you though. I need to call the doctors to see if I can get an appointment after work.” She turns and walks to the break room.

Time passed quickly, orders were served and customers came and went. The three women got up to their usual shenanigans annoying Maggie and gossiping about Nia’s lack of love life. Eventually the day comes to an end and Alex and Nia have left. Maggie is cleaning the kitchen as Kara checks the time and goes outback to collect a Pumpkin Surprise pie that she made earlier in the morning. Kara has been coming into the diner hours before opening for a couple years now and bakes all the pies fresh for the day and her famous pumpkin pie hadn't been used. So she picked up the pie and cleaned up out back before saying goodbye to Maggie and making her way to the bus stop.

Arriving at the doctors Kara walks in patting her blonde locks down as the wind makes her look windswept. She smiles at the receptionist and checks herself in, the receptionist, Annie, her name, tells her something that she doesn’t quite understand but is a bit too awkward to ask again so just nods and walks through the double doors to the waiting area. 

Sitting down on the white plastic chairs Kara settles for a wait. She is bouncing her knee up and down trying to figure out how things are going to work out now that she’s having a child. At least she has 9 months to figure it all out. How was she going to tell Mike about this, how is she going to tell the man she doesn't even know if she really loves anymore that they are having a child together. She knows she has her sister and Nia and help from them but it’s different this is happening to her she’s having a baby and she feels so alone. She doesn’t have her mother to guide her. Yes, she has Eliza but she was 13 when she was adopted by the Danvers and they gave her a home but it’s always been clear Eliza wasn’t replacing her mother and right now all Kara wants is her mother. She’ll get through this and she knows she will just right now it seems like a very long road ahead. 

A nurse tall and handsome rounds the corner of the waiting room and smiles, “ Miss Kara Danvers” the blonde woman’s head snaps up and she smiles standing up and picking her belongings up and following the man. He leads her to a small doctors office at the end of the hall. “Doctor Luthor, will be with you in just a moment please take a seat.” he smiles at her gently. Confusion crosses Kara’s face ‘Doctor Luthor’ is not her doctor no Doctor Phillips has always been her doctor since she was a little girl. She even brought one of his favourite pies to give to him. The nurse must of noticed the perplexed look and chuckled softly. “Doctor Luthor is a new doctor here, she joined our practise two weeks ago. Don’t worry she’s brilliant.” he taps her shoulder and walks towards the door “I’ll be at reception if you need anything, as I said Doctor Luthor will be with you soon. 

As the door closes Kara picks up the pie and sighs, can she still give this to her new doctor? Would that be weird? No of course not, it would be a sign of being friendly right?   
During Kara’s internal crisis she didn’t realise the door opened until she heard the click and a smooth angelic voice invaded her ears “I see you brought me a present. I’m Doctor Luthor. I hear you’re here to see how far along with your pregnancy you are. Well let’s get to it.” She smiles coming over to sit down in the chair next to Kara.

  
Kara stares mouth agape at the tall neatly dressed woman, whose hair is in a tight bun her raven hair complementing her forest eyes perfectly, plump red lips smiling at her. Kara doesn’t know how to breathe. This is the most beautiful woman Kara has ever had the privilege of casting her eyes upon.    



	3. When He See's Me

When He See's Me  
(3)

_My heart is set in motion_   
_I'm not prepared for that_   
_I'm scared of breaking open_   
_But still I can't help from hoping_   
_To find someone to talk to_   
_Who likes the way I am_

Astra turns the pages excitedly, she never knew much about when her mother was pregnant. She felt like she was living her mothers life with her. The girl hears footsteps approaching and she quickly shuts the book and just manages to put it away before the door opens and her mother opens the door. She smiles and walks over it her daughter "Hey baby" she says sitting on the arm of the chair and opens her arms for her daughter to lean into her arms. "How are you? I'm sorry it's so boring in here. I promise we will try get going as soon as we can we're just having a great day. Just means super busy and you know how your aunt is as much helps as chocolate teapot." She laughs "Which aunt?" Astra wittily replies making her mother laugh even more "Touché" she nods slowly. "Do you want me to get you some food made up or do you want to go into town get something?" Astra thinks for a moment she is super comfy but a walk can't hurt to much right? Gives her somewhere to read her mothers diary in private.

  
"Can I go into town? I won't be ages. Just get some food and sit in the park read some of my book?" Kara nods going over to her desk and getting her purse out "Of course, twenty should be enough, I want change please!" she says pointedly at her daughter who just rolls her eyes "Yeah yeah sure change" Kara shakes her head at her daughter. "What book you reading, anything interesting" Astra's head snaps up in a panic trying think of anything she could use...theirs a stapler no that won't work, a trash can, no again wont work..."Oh uh it's nothing you won't know it, it's not even that great" Kara hums "Oh okay, well I got to get back out there. Love you darling" she smiles and walks to the door. "Hey have you moved anything it seems...different in here?" Kara says looking around trying to figure out what is out of place. "Oh uh no nothing mum, don't you need to go?" Astra says nervously. Kara hesitates looking around once more before turning and leaving.

Leaning back and letting out a sigh Astra picks up her bag and makes sure she's go the diary before heading out of the diner and into town. 

20 minutes later Astra has some food and is sitting on a bench book on her lap, potstickers in hand.

//

Kara slams her mouth shut teeth grinding together as her doctors voice slams her back into reality. Her very beautiful doctor, who is now making eye contact and asking her something that she should be replying too but has no idea what she needs to reply too. Blinking and shaking her head slightly Kara stops staring at the other woman like someone who has crash landed on earth and smiles slightly. "Pardon?" the blonde says pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. The raven haired doctor smiles "I was just going to say that pregnancy tests are so good now that you don't really need to come for confirmation so I'm going to book you in for a 12 week appointment and we can estimate the due date which I believe is September". Kara just nods trying to process that she's becoming a mother. Her, Kara Danvers, 27 years old in a loveless marriage. Soft fingers brush against nervous slightly clammy hands, looking up Kara locks eyes with the most beautiful jade colour, could her doctor get any more attractive? Really? "Hey I know it's scary but you can do this" the blonde blushes slightly and looks away unable to take a compliment. "Yeah, you think so? Cause right now I feel like a alien, an alien that's going to have a baby and I have no idea how to do it" she nervously rambles on before stopping and blushing a deeper red. "I know you will I just feel it, you're going to be amazing" Lena whispers face closer than she knew. Clearing her throat she pulls back untangling her hand from the blonde woman's slightly sweaty hand "I'll set that appointment for the 12 week appointment and I'll see you then" Lena says sharply standing up but once noticing the slightly embarrassed look on the pregnant woman in front of her. Making a squeaking sound that Lena is pretty sure she's never made that noise before, "Hey look I'm sorry I just got flustered you're umm very you're well... you're pretty." Lena blurts out rather ungracefully "You think I'm pretty?" Kara gasps out getting redder by the second. "What no" Lena stutters out "No?" Kara says confused "No , I mean not no I mean yes you are pretty, I'm going to stop talking now" Lena says completely mortified. Why can't she stop talking, why did she embarrass herself like that? Telling your patient she's pretty I mean she is yes but telling her that? Why?!

Getting up Kara just smiles thankful that she hasn't been the one rambling for once. Picking up her jacket and bag she starts for the door just opening it before turning around "If it helps Doctor I think you're very pretty too. Enjoy your pie. See you in a couple weeks." She smiles giggling quietly before walking out the door. Smile firmly planted on her face. She's felt more in this doctors appointment then in most of her marriage.

//

Laughter flitters through the kitchen as Nia and Alex arrive for the day at the diner. Kara looks up trying to gage what the two were laughing about. "You two are cheerful today hmm" she smiles wiping her hands on her apron. "Yes and you have flour on your face" Alex says walking past her pointing to the white streak on Kara's cheek. Grunting and turning to the fridge and looking at her reflection she wipes the flour of her face turning to Nia "What's gotten you two to be the chuckle brothers, you two are normally so grumpy in the mornings" she chuckles thinking of the grunts and half hearted conversations till the coffee has kicked in. "I mean I watched this really great history documentary last night it was a 5 hour long piece it was so cool, I really wanted to find more out about it but then I accidently dropped my dinner and ugh it was a whole mess but I recorded it to watch again if you want to watch with me in the future." Nia smiles brightly at Kara "Uh yeah that sounds great Nia" Kara laughs slightly "And uh Alex well I don't know she must of had some last night. But I thought that Wendy was not really eh who knows not my place huh" she smiles walking away from a frowning Kara. "That girls confuses me so much sometimes" Kara whispers to herself before continuing the pies for the day.

Alex comes walking back rounding the table putting her apron on before picking up some marshmallows and eating them "So Kara you agree that Nia should let me make her a dating profile right" the redhead grins. Laughing at Nia running back in stuttering Kara takes a second to think "I absolutely do not agree you should make it alone you'd tell someone she has a weird fetish" Blushing Nia gasps, before turning to Alex "You can not do it, I'm perfectly happy alone, I go home with my TV dinners for one and I watch Historical documentaries and true crime and live my life. I was thinking of getting a cat" Nia nods. Alex just shakes her head at the poor girl "That Nia my love is the saddest thing I've ever heard and I've heard Kara having sex with Mike" Alex laughs as she dodges Kara's attempt to hit her "Excuse you don't talk about my bedroom business thank you. And Nia what's the worst that could happen?" the pregnant woman asks leaning against the counter. Nia's mouth opens but no words come out, her face scrunches up before finally sighing "What if I like him!" she exclaims before walking out the kitchen into the main diner. 

"What Nia no that's not a bad thing that's good why wouldn't it be good if they like you?" Alex says waving Maggie off who is trying to pass her food. Kara apologetically picks up the food and takes it over to the young couple waiting for their food. 

"Because Alex I normally stick with facts and figures, they don't lie or cheat or hurt you" Alex nods "Yeah but Nia they also aren't real. Ow why did you hit me" Alex gasps out to Kara "Don't be mean to her" Kara sternly tells her sister who just rolls her eyes.   
"Girls get work please this place won't run itself" Maggie shouts out watching Kara and Nia go over and take orders and Alex comes over to the window "What's got your panties in a twist" she blinks before handing Kara as she walks by a plate and takes it over to a waiting customer. "Danvers do your job or I'll fire you" Maggie growls out "Ha, no you won't" Alex laughs before turning to Nia once again.

  
"Okay so you like facts stuff you can count on but you never know if you can count on someone if you don't try" she says watching the younger girl sigh.  
"I don't like guessing games I'm not good at them, I don't like being ghosted or left in the dark. And you know what if, what if he asks e loads of questions about myself that I don't know how to answer and I look like a fool!" Nia aggressively places a plate of eggs down "Sorry" she grimaces out. "Or you know what what if they eat Oreo's but eats the biscuit before the cream!" she points out and Kara nods "She's got a point there".

"But I guess what really scares me the most is that what if when he see's me he doesn't like me? What do I do if he runs away and I can't hide that he doesn't like it? What if I just disappoint him? Or worse what if I give myself only to get nothing back, I couldn't live with that." She turns to wrap cutlery in paper napkins.  
"Look Nia don't you think you're being a little I don't know a little-" Kara is cut of by Nia ripping the napkin and slamming it on the surface and turning to the blonde woman. "I am not being anything I'm not being defensive I'm just being cautious! What if I am a miserable wife! I mean Kara hates being married!" Kara's eyes go wide and lets out a small 'hey!' letting Alex reply "No on is asking you to get married Nia, and well Kara isn't you okay kiddo" she smiles at the brunette.  
"Okay but Alex what if he's a criminal or a psychopath!" "Then we'd call the police" Alex answers taking the napkin from the girl "Go serve your table" she says letting the girl go.

Before Alex can turn around Nia is by her side again and Kara is filling the counter with new pies.  
"But girls, what if when he see's me I like what I am seeing? What if I want him? I'm just scared to get hurt" she says quietly looking so venerable. The sisters breathe out slowly "Well you can take that leap and you never know what'll happen Nia but you got us, we will be here with you through it all won't we Alex" Kara says and Alex nods her head happily "You never know if you'll like him or hate him, or have the best love story out but you won't know if you don't try but only do it if you really want to" she says gently and placing a reassuring hand on Nia's. There's a moment of silence before Nia smiles looking at the sisters and takes her phone out. "I want to do it, let's make a profile" She laughs at Kara cheering and Alex taking her phone to start up a profile all the while Maggie comes over "GET TO WORK GIRLS" she shouts already knowing it's falling on deaf ears.   
  
Kara stood there the whole time thinking of green eyes and red lips, she knows it's wrong but what if she wants her doctor to like what they see.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment. 
> 
> Waitress is one of my favourite musicals and I've always wanted to see this done with Supercorp, hope you enjoy!  
> Also this hasn't been edited so all mistakes are my own!


End file.
